Remember Me?
by Deaf Angel
Summary: When he'd gotten the card, he'd never thought he would use the number on it. But, here he was, about to dial the number. He hesitated, not wanting to draw the man in to his world of problems. But, if he called, he would get to see Gibbs again. Sequel to 'A Chance Meeting' You should probably read that first. D
1. Chapter 1

Percy pulled the little piece of paper out of his pocket. "NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he whispered under his breath. It wasn't the first time he had taken it out of his pocket. In fact, he did it so often that the edges of the business card were wearing thin. He ran his finger over the glossy letters once more. Under the name there was a phone number and a house address.

As he stood in front of the pay-phone, he couldn't help thinking about when he had gotten that card. His Mom had been in the hospital and one of Gibbs agents had been as well. He and Gibbs had met, talked and Percy guessed that the man had liked him, because before they parted ways, he had given Percy the card, saying "You call me, you ever need help."

When he'd gotten the card, he'd never thought he would use the number on it. But, here he was, about to dial the number. He hesitated, not wanting to draw the man in to his world of problems. But, if he called, he would get to see Gibbs again. And McGee, who he had only met for a few minutes but had seemed like a nice person.

How could he call Gibbs and ask for his help, though? That would mean pulling him into a world of demigods and monsters. No, Percy couldn't do that. But, he could find a way to ask for his help without explaining everything. Yeah, he could do that. A story was already forming in his head as he dialed the number.

As he waited for someone to pick up, he started having second thoughts again. He was just about to hang up when someone answered the phone, "Hello, Gibbs house." It was a voice Percy didn't recognize, "Yeah, hi. I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs, is he there?" "Um, just a second," Percy heard some shuffling and then, rather muffled, "Gibbs! You sober enough to come to the phone?" "Course I am, DiNozzo, it's not that late. Hand it over," that voice Percy did recognize, and it sounded very annoyed.

Soon Percy heard, "Yeah, Gibbs." "Hey, Gibbs. This is Percy Jackson, we met at the hospital about a year ago, and you told me to call you if I ever needed help. Well, I might need your help," Percy finished, desperately hoping Gibbs would remember him. He hadn't thought about the fact that it had been over a year ago that he had met the man. It was possible that Gibbs didn't remember him at all, and if that was the case, Percy was stuck.

"Percy?" Gibbs asked, sounding shocked. What Percy didn't know, was that Gibbs had never forgotten about the kid that had called him Tibbs. He had thought about him often in the past year, wondering both why he had given him his card and if the kid would ever use it. The first could be put down to his usual gut feeling, and as for the latter, well, the answer was on the phone with him right now. But, of course, Percy didn't know any of this.

"What do you mean; you 'might' need my help?" "Well, I'm not sure you *can* help me. I mean, it would be in your jurisdiction, but I'm not sure if it's actually a case. And if it is..." Percy was rambling and he knew it. He needed to get back on track. "I'm scared, Gibbs." "Why?" Gibbs asked. "Because I think someone's after me." "How do you know it's not just paranoia?" Because, I... Because, he... I don't, Gibbs. It's a gut feeling." "Alright. And just how would you be in my jurisdiction?"

This was the part that Percy was nerves about. He really needed his Dad's cooperation on this one. "About a month ago, my Mom told me who my Dad was, or is. Gibbs, he's a captain in the navy. Captain Peter Clark. I don't think he knows about me but, technically, he still is my father, which gives you..." "The little hand hold I need to fight for jurisdiction," Gibbs finished

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked, wondering if he needed to come and get the boy. "Umm... I think I'm in New Jersey. I'm not sure, actually. As soon as I thought this guy was after me, I-I ran, Gibbs," Percy admitted, "I just had to get away from my family. I didn't want him to hurt them. Crap, my Mom's probably freaking out. You haven't heard about me on the news, have you?" "Nope," Gibbs said, sounding like he was holding back a laugh.

"Good. She probably thinks I'm with Annabeth," here he stopped abruptly, thinking of Annabeth, not for the first time since he'd left. 'Gods, she's probably freaking out too. I should call her when I'm done with Gibbs,' he thought to himself. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, I can go see where I am and call you back, if you want." "You do that," was Gibbs gruff reply. "Kay, I'll call you in a sec," Percy said. Then he heard the dial tone that meant Gibbs had hung up on him.

Sighing, Percy hung up the phone and walked into the gas station whose pay-phone he had been using. He carefully examined everyone in the store, making sure none of them were monsters by focusing on seeing through the Mist. Satisfied that he was in a monster free zone, he approached the counter and asked the lady where he was. "You're in Millville, New Jersey, sir," and, when he asked, she gave him the address. "Okay, thank you," Percy said, smiling at her and turning to leave.

Once he was outside, he walked to the phone again and inserted his coins, dialing Gibbs number. After telling Gibbs where he was, getting told that it would be Gibbs and the agent that had been shot last time picking him up and that he should not move from that spot, Percy hung up on Gibbs this time. He stood in front of the phone and he knew it was dangerous using it again, but he had to call Annabeth, let her know that he was okay.

Before he could change his mind, he put in his money and dialed the number. "Hello?" She sounded tired, like she had been up all night looking for him. Of course, she probably had been. "Hey, Annabeth." "Hi, Percy...Percy!" Percy laughed, he couldn't help it. "You think this is funny? I've been looking everywhere for you!" She sounded furious. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. No, it's not funny. I just-I had to leave. To protect you," Percy cringed. It sounded like he thought she couldn't take care of herself. "I don't need you to *protect* me, Percy," she growled. Crap, this phone call was just making problems. Time to end it. "Hey, sorry, Annabeth, but I've got to go. Not the only person who wants to use the pay-phone. Love you!" And he hung up before he heard her reply.

—  
A/N: So, what do you think? This story is placed after TLO and before TLH, in case you were wondering. Please review! Now, please excuse me while I go listen to 'The Fox' by Ylvis. For the 20th time.


	2. Chapter 2

As Percy waited for Gibbs, he tried to think of what he would tell him when he got there. He, as usual, hadn't thought this through. He hadn't really planned past the 'getting Gibbs to come' phase. So, here he sat, on a bench in front of a gas station in Millville, New Jersey, trying to figure out what lie he was going to tell the man.

'Annabeth would have a plan by now,' he thought to himself. Annabeth. Percy wished he could call her and ask her what to do, but he knew he couldn't. First of all, he had already used the phone to many times tonight for his liking, and a monster was bound to show up sooner or later, and Percy wanted to make it later. Second of all, she wasn't very happy with him at the moment. So, yeah, calling Annabeth was out of the question.

And, so, he sat. Just waiting for Gibbs to show up. Percy almost wished a monster would show up, just so he would have something to do. Almost. He wasn't sure how long it would take for Gibbs to get from D.C. to Millville, and his ADHD was already setting in. Demi-gods aren't made for waiting. He started counting the cars that drove by. One, two, three, oh, that one's nice, five, six, that one looks like Paul's car, eight, nine, oh, Gods, this was so stupid.

After waiting like two or three really long and uneventful hours, a car pulled in to the gas station, parking just close enough for Percy to hear what they were saying. A man with dark brown hair got out. "Jesus, Gibbs," he said as another man got out of the car, "I think you just broke Ziva's record," and after seeing the look Gibbs shot at him, "Right. Sorry, Boss." "Rule six, DiNozzo," was all Gibbs said by way of reply. DiNozzo sighed, "I know, Boss. So, where is the kid who dragged us from our stakes and beer?"

Percy smiled, standing up, "Right here," he called, waving them over. "Sorry I pulled you away from your dinner," Percy stuck his hand out for him to shake, "I don't think we've meet. Percy Jackson." "Anthony DiNozzo, at your service. You can call me Tony," Tony smiled, shaking his hand. "It's nice to see you again, Gibbs," Percy said, smiling and nodding at him, "And thank you for coming out here." Gibbs simply nodded.

"Well," Tony said, rubbing his hands together, "Let's get this party started!"  
— Twenty minutes later they were speeding down the highway towards D.C. Literally, speeding, they'd already been pulled over twice. Gibbs just showed the cops his badge and they let them go. "Does he always drive like this, or is he just trying to freak me out?" Percy whispered to Tony, leaning forward from the back seat, which was kind of hard when Gibbs was going 90 miles an hour. "He always drives like this. Don't worry, you get used to it... Actually, do worry. Once you get used to it, any other driving seems slow. Then you start driving like him," Tony shuddered, "Yeah, you should worry."

Percy laughed, leaning back into his seat. He might have tried to sleep, but that didn't seem possible, what with Gibbs' driving. He liked Tony. He was funny. For the first ten minutes, Tony had talked non-stop. He talked so much; he missed the look Gibbs shot at him. Eventually, Gibbs turned to him with a sharp "DiNozzo!" and Tony finally shut up, with a muttered "Sorry Boss." "Rule six, DiNozzo," Gibbs had sighed. "I know, Boss."

Percy, wondering what Rule six was, had asked Tony. "Rule number six of the Gibbs rules, Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness," Tony had replied. "How many rules does are there?" Percy asked. "I think there are 50. Boss?" Tony looked at his boss for confirmation. Gibbs had nodded.

After that they had ridden in silence, for the most part. Once, Tony had turned on the radio, but Gibbs shot him a look and he turned it off again. It was a little awkward; ridding in the car of a man you had only met once, over a year ago. At first, Percy had squirmed in the silence, not sure if he should try to start a conversation. So, he just kind of sat there. Until now.

"You mind telling me why you called?" This was the part Percy was dreading. He had come up with a story, he wasn't sure how good it was, but it was a story, non-the-less. To say he wasn't nervous would be a lie. I know, he defeated an evil titan lord just under a year ago, but he can't tell a lie without freaking out. Annabeth usually did all the talking, and he just stood next to her, nodding.

Percy took a deep breath and started, "Well, about a week ago, I noticed this guy. It wasn't like he was following me, but he showed up everywhere. I wasn't really worried about it until I went to camp for this winter retreat thing they were having, that was two days ago, and he showed up there too. I went for a walk with my girlfriend and I was going to tell her about it, but I didn't get the chance to.

"I was waiting for her at the edge of the woods near camp when he attacked me. It was weird. It wasn't like I was scared, I don't get scared. I just had to get him away from my family. Anyway, I won that fight but he got away. Not after getting me pretty good though," he finished, pulling up his sleeve to show Gibbs the gash on his arm. It wasn't the worst cut he'd ever had but, to most teenage boys, it would have been.

It was all true, except the part about going to tell Annabeth. He had actually tried to lure the guy out into the woods to figure out 1: who he was, and 2: what he wanted. Percy just left that and the fact that the guy was a demigod, the camp was a camp for demigods and pretty much anything that has to do with demigods, out.

Tony tried to cover his surprised gasp with a cough when he saw Percy's arm, and Gibbs' eyes widened when he saw it, but he didn't say anything either. Percy could almost see the wheels were turning in their heads, processing his story. After a minute, it seemed that Tony believed him, especially after seeing his arm. Gibbs on the other hand looked a bit skeptical, but he didn't say anything. That worried Percy. What if Gibbs didn't believe him? Then what would he do?

He didn't have time to worry about it anymore, though. Percy's head snapped up as he heard Tony shout, "Gibbs! Look out!"

A/N: Well, what do you think? Any good? Please tell me! I wanna know!

Just to let you guys know, I'm planning on up-dating once a week, every Friday, if possible. I know some people up-date every day, but I can't do that. I have school and that comes first. If my grades start dropping, I can't post anymore, and we can't have that, now can we?

Review replies:  
Guest (1): Thank you!  
Guest (2): I know! And, don't you think even heroes can get scared? Thank you!  
Wolf pack: Here's your up-date! :) Thank you!  
Wiseowl16: Thank you!

I really wasn't expecting so many people to favorite follow and review! So, if I didn't reply to your review, I'm sorry! I read all of them and I really appreciate it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is dedicated to DragonCrusader, who pointed out something I had shamefully forgotten from the cannon story, and gave me a great idea for a plot twist! Thank you!

Percy's head snapped up as he heard Tony shout "Gibbs! Look out!"

There, standing in the road, was an enormous hell-hound. Percy bit back a few choice words, wishing this wasn't happening. He hated killing hell-hounds. They reminded him of Mrs. O'Leary. But this one was not Mrs. O'Leary and it wanted to kill him, so, he had to kill it. Gibbs swerved to avoid hitting the dog, because that must have been what he saw, crashing into the side rails instead. 'Why couldn't he have just hit the thing?' Percy thought to himself, 'Then we could avoid this whole thing! But, no, you just can't run over a dog.'

As the air bags blew, Percy jerked the door open, thanking the gods that Gibbs old truck was just that, old. It didn't have automatic locks, great for quick getaways. He jumped from the car and ran towards the hell-hound, reaching into his pocket for Riptide.

The thing snarled at him, baring its teeth. Percy hardly even gave the rows and rows of teeth a second glance. Instead, he attacked, swinging his sword at the monsters face. It jumped back, the swing narrowly missing its face. Percy ran around to the side and did the stupid thing. He jumped on its back. As soon as it felt him, it started bucking like a crazy bull at a rodeo. Percy, who was hanging on for dear life, realized to late that trying to ride a hell-hound that wasn't Mrs. O'Leary, probably wasn't the best idea.

Still trying desperately not to fall off, he plunged his sword into the hound-from-hell's neck, killing it instantly. Percy fell to the ground in the midst of a heap of golden dust, panting. And all this happened in the span of five minutes. He picked himself up and walked back over to the car. He wondered what Gibbs had seen. Apparently, he thought Percy had just helped the dog get out of the road.

"The dog okay?" He asked as Percy approached them. "Yeah, the dogs fine," Percy answered, smiling to himself. "What the hell was that it doing, standing in the middle of the highway?" Tony asked. "I'm not sure; it looked like it was homeless. Maybe it wandered here from the nearest town or something," Percy shrugged, "Are you two alright?" "Yeah, we're fine," Tony waved him off, "You?" "I'm fine," Percy answered.

He looked up at Gibbs, who was surveying the damage done to the car. "I don't think we're gonna be driving this anywhere," Gibbs said, looking over at them, "DiNozzo. You call for a tow-truck." "Got it, boss." Tony pulled out his cell, and dialed the number. He walked a ways away, leaving Percy with Gibbs.

"You told me you were scared." Percy, who had been staring over at the woods, looked up, startled. "What?" He asked, not sure what Gibbs meant. "On the phone. You said you were scared. But, in the car, you said you don't get scared." Percy shot him a weird look. "We're standing in front of your totaled car, and that's what you're thinking about? Whether I'm scared or not?" Gibbs looked at him expectantly.

"So, I might be a little scared. Wouldn't you? I mean, if you found out some delusional guy is after you, can you tell honestly me that you would not be scared?" Percy was trying hard to sound like a normal teenager, but he wasn't really sure what a normal teenager sounded like. After seeing the look on Gibbs face, he realized that Gibbs wouldn't be scared. In fact, the man was a federal agent; he'd probably had delusional people after him before.

Percy sighed, "Can we just forget about the whole me-being-scared thing?" He looked at Gibbs, who didn't seem to want to forget about it, but didn't really have a choice because Tony walked over at that very moment. "Hey, boss. The tow-truck guy said he would be here in like ten minutes. We better get settled in," Tony said as he neared them.

Gibbs motioned Tony over to follow him, walking a little ways away, leaving Percy standing by the car. He sighed, hopping up to sit in the bed of the truck. He sub-consciously rubbed his arm where mystery guy had stabbed him. His thoughts wandered back to Annabeth, but he quickly shook her from his mind. 'Think about something else, Perce,' he thought to himself.

So, instead of Annabeth, he thought about mystery guy and the scary fact that he may be the only one in the world that could hurt him. Percy still didn't know how the blade had slipped past his defenses, but it had, and when it had, it had actually hurt him. He didn't know what to do.

He could call Annabeth about it; she would know what to do. She would help him. Well, after yelling at him for letting her worry, hanging up on her the last time he called and getting hurt when he was supposed to be invincible. Then, and only then, would she help him.

And he was back to thinking about Annabeth. Gods, he needed to stop doing that. He blamed the ADHD. He lay back, staring at the stars. It was a clear night, so, he easily spotted the usual; Hercules; Leo the Lion; Ursa Major; Ursa Minor, the ones Annabeth had made him learn. Then he saw the Huntress, the spirit of Zoe Nightshade. He remembered that battle. Artemis holding up the sky, himself holding up the sky, fighting Atlas, Thalia fighting Luke, Luke falling of that cliff, Annabeth's dad coming to the rescue on his sopwith camel, Artemis putting Zoe in the stars, the hearing at Olympus after the battle, the party after the hearing.

He was lost in thought by the time the tow-truck came.  
— AN #2: So, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I felt like I was rambling a bit at the end. What do you guys (or girls) think? Please tell me! I love it when people review; it just makes my day so much better!  
Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. Not that anyone has, I just don't want it to happen.  
If you notice something that doesn't line up with the cannon story, please tell me and I will try my best to fix it. Now, you all know the drill. You have read, now you review! Thank you! See ya next week!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Seeing as I have forgotten to do this at all for this story, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! If I did, Mike never would have died, Gibbs never would have had that mustache, even if it was only for a few episodes, and Bianca wouldn't have died either! So, ME NO OWN!

Percy groaned, turning over on the uncomfortable pull-out couch/bed in their motel room.

Last night, the tow-truck had brought them to an all-night auto-repair shop. After a few minutes, the head mechanic came out and told Gibbs some mechanic mumbo-jumbo, the only time Percy really understood what was happening was when the guy said that it would take all night to fix, so they should go get a room for the night.

And so, they had gotten a room at the local motel. Percy and Tony bullied Gibbs into taking one of the two twin beds, then after the two had been arguing about who would sleep on what for over ten minutes, Gibbs had shouted at them to shut up and just go to sleep. Percy had pushed Tony into the other bed, and then jumped on the pull-out, claiming it for his own.

Now, Percy was wishing he had let Tony talk him into taking the bed instead of the couch. Rolling on to his back, he lay there for a few minutes with his eyes closed, trying to go back to sleep. Though he may as well not have even tried, for a few seconds later, Gibbs cellphone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs," Percy heard him say. It sounded like he had already been awake for some time. 'What time is it?' Percy wondered, opening his eyes. Gibbs, stepping outside for his phone call, saw him sit up and waved, in a kind of 'good morning' gesture. Percy returned it with a nod and a smile, and Gibbs slipped the rest of the way out and quietly closed the door behind him.

He looked around for a clock, but didn't see one. He saw Tony's phone, which probably knew what time it was, sitting on the small bed-side table. 'So far away,' Percy thought to himself. It wasn't really that far, just across the room, but to a teenage boy who just woke up, it seemed like it was on the other side of the world.

As he swung his legs off his bed, it creaked, loudly. Percy froze, looking over at Tony. But, the man was sound asleep, sprawled on his back, one hand fisted in his blanket, the other hanging awkwardly off the bed. Percy sighed, relived that he hadn't woken him. He stood, the bed creaking some more, and walked over to where Tony's phone was sitting.

He picked it up and looked to see what time it was. 7:45. 'Wow,' Percy thought, 'I'm usually up by now.' He stretched and walked over to the little kitchenette, pulling a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with tap water. Water always rejuvenated him. Gibbs walked in, done with his phone call, and saw him filling a glass.

"I wouldn't drink that," he said, smirking, "Tastes like crap. I got us some bottled water instead." He tossed one of the bottles to Percy, who caught it and smiled. "Thanks," Percy said opening the bottle and taking a long drink. "You wanna wake him up?" Gibbs jerked his head over at Tony. "No, I'll let you take this one," Percy answered, smirking.

Gibbs smirked, walking over to the bed where Tony was sound asleep. He crouched down so he was about level with Tony's ear. "DiNozzo!" he shouted. Tony woke with a start. "I'm up, Boss!" he called, "I wasn't sleeping on the job, just resting my eyes!" Then Tony seemed to realize that he wasn't at work, but in a motel.

He turned to Gibbs, "What the hell, Gibbs? I was sleeping." Gibbs chuckled "Not anymore," he said," We got a case." "What? Oh, right. Monday," Tony nodded, and started getting out of bed, but he stopped. "Wait. If it's Monday, why am I not at my house?" He stopped, looking around. When his eyes found Percy, it seemed he remembered everything that had happened the night before.

Tony jumped out of bed and ran to the small bathroom, saying, "I'm taking a shower! It'll be quick, I promise!" Shortly after Tony entered the shower, his phone rang. Percy looked at Gibbs. "Should we answer it?" he asked. Gibbs picked it up and checked the caller ID. He smiled, tossing the phone to Percy. "You answer it," he said, smirking.

Percy caught it and looked at the caller ID for himself. Ziva, the women agent that he hadn't met. He answered the phone. "Hello?" "Tony, you better get your sorry ass down here before Gibbs gets here, or he really will kill you this time!" Percy almost laughed; he had just had the best idea for a prank. "You must be looking for my Dad then," he said, barely keeping from laughing. Gibbs raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

There was a pause on the other end. Then, "I am sorry; I must have the wrong number." "You did say Tony, right?" Percy asked, "You're looking for Tony DiNozzo, right?" Another pause. "Well, I didn't know Tony had a son." she sounded a little confused, but angrier that Tony never told her about his 'son'. "I'm usually just with him on every other weekend, but since my Mom's out of town, I'll be staying with him all this week."

At this point, Percy heard the water in the shower turn off. Gibbs must have heard it to, because he motioned for Percy to wrap it up. "Hey, I've gotta go. Maybe I'll see you sometime this week?" Ziva seemed surprised at the abrupt ending to the conversation, but went along with it. "You can count on it," she said. "'Kay, bye!" Percy said. After she also said goodbye, he closed the phone, putting it back in place just in time.

"Hey, boss?" Tony said, "While I was in the shower, I realized something. We can't really take Percy with us to a crime scene. What are we gonna do with him?"

AN: Sorry it's a bit of filler! I tried to make up for it with the little Percy/Ziva comedy bit, but I'm not sure it worked. Tell me if it did! Next time, Percy meets the rest of the team, except McGee, who he's already met. Also, HAPPY HOUSE OF HADES!


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they got to the crime scene, it had been decided that Percy would have to wait in the car while Gibbs and Tony did their jobs. So, while the two older men got out of the car, Percy waited inside it, sighing and leaning his head against the window.

He watched as Tony waved to Ziva and McGee. The latter returned the wave, while the former said something. Percy sat there, wondering if she was saying something about his conversation with her earlier. Judging from the confused look on Tony's face, she had. Percy sat, wishing he could hear what they were saying.

Suddenly, he heard a buzzing sound coming from the front seat. He looked and there, sitting on the seat, was Tony's cell phone. It looked like he'd gotten a text. Percy grinned. "Time to meet the team," he said, grabbing the phone and getting out of the car.

As he walked over to the scene, he heard Tony talking to Ziva. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about, David! So, for the last time, what didn't I tell you?" Ziva scoffed, "You know very well what I am talking about, and you just don't want to admit it! And I can't believe you would keep this from me Tony!"

"Hey," Percy called to his 'Dad'. Tony turned, "Percy. I thought we told you to wait in the car?" "Oh, you did," Percy replied, nodding, "But, you left your phone in the car, I thought you might want it." He held the phone out and Tony took it, thanking him. "See? You do know what I'm talking about," Ziva said, gesturing over at Percy. "What Percy?" Tony asked. "Yes, Percy," she said, "How could you not tell me that you have a son?" Percy bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "A son?" Tony was dumb-founded.

"Hey!" Gibbs stuck his head out the door of the house, "You two comin'?" "Yeah, boss. I'll be there in a minute," Tony said. He looked back at Percy, then back to Gibbs, "Boss?" Gibbs shrugged, "As long as he doesn't touch anything." Tony pulled a pair of gloves out of the box he was holding and handed them to Percy, "Put those on," Tony said, "Let's go," he beckoned for Percy and Ziva to follow.

"A son?" Tony repeated as they walked. "Yes a son," Ziva sounded annoyed, "How can you still be denying it when he is standing right next to you?" Percy laughed, he couldn't help it. "Yeah 'Dad'," he said, still laughing, "How can you act like I don't exist?" Ziva turned to him, "It was you I talked to on the phone, yes?" Percy's laughter vanished. "Umm... I-I," "On the phone?" Tony interrupted. He stopped and turned, blocking the stairs they were standing on. "Yes, I called you earlier. He did not tell you?" Ziva answered him. Tony turned to Percy. "If it helps, Gibbs didn't tell you either," Percy blurted. Just then they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

An older man with glasses was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was a shorter man, had gray hair, and he looked rather friendly. "Excuse me, Anthony, but may I get through please?" "Oh, right. Sorry Ducky." Tony moved to one side, Percy and Ziva copying him.

As he passed, Ducky looked at Percy. "I don't believe we've met. Doctor Donald Mallard, but please, call me Ducky," he said, sticking his hand out for Percy to shake, "Now, pray-tell, what is your name?" "Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you, Ducky," Percy replied, shaking his hand. "And you as well," the older man smiled, "Now, I do believe we all are needed upstairs."

All three followed the medical examiner up the stairs and into what must have been an office. Percy started to follow them into the room, but Tony stopped him. "You should probably wait out here," Tony said. "Right," Percy nodded. He backed up and leaned on the wall.

He looked around the house. It was a pretty nice place, plush cream colored carpet, the walls a light shade of yellow, with white trim, white doors lining the hall. Percy strained to hear what they were saying in the other room. "Boss, his name is Peter Clark, he was a Captain in the navy," Percy smiled, recognizing McGee's voice. He recognized something else, but couldn't place it.

"What did you say, McGee?" That was Gibbs. "I said his name was Peter Clark. Why, Boss, does that mean anything to you?" "Not to me," Gibbs said. Percy could hear Gibbs coming towards him, and something clicked. Peter Clark. The name he gave Gibbs, telling him it was his father.

"Gibbs, please tell me I heard wrong," Percy said as soon as Gibbs had exited the room. The look Gibbs gave him told him all he needed to know. "Oh, god. Oh, god, I never even met the guy. You're sure?" Gibbs nodded. "Can I see him?" Percy looked at Gibbs imploringly. He hesitated, and Percy rushed on, "Come on, Gibbs. My Mom doesn't even have any pictures of him." Percy wanted to see the poor mortal that had posed as his 'father' for a very short time.

Gibbs looked at him. "Okay, just don't touch anything," he said, leading him in. The room was totally trashed. Papers everywhere, a lamp on the ground, not to mention the dead body on the floor. It was covered in blood. Of course, during the Titan War, Percy had seen worse, but still, that had been war. This was murder, for no real reason. Well, the killer always has a reason, but not a justified reason.

"Umm, excuse me, Agent Gibbs? But, could I get through?" Percy and Gibbs both turned to see a young man with mousey brown hair, and wire rimmed circler glasses, a lot like Harry Potter's, pushing a gurney. The two who had been standing in the door way, both moved to opposite sides of the door, allowing him to pass through.

"Ah, hello Mr. Palmer," Ducky said, without looking up from the body, as he heard him come in. "Hello Doctor," Mr. Palmer answered. Percy turned to Gibbs and asked, "Is it all right if I go call my Mom?" Gibbs nodded, "Do you need to use my phone?" "Yeah, thanks." Percy took the phone that was handed to him and left the room.

When he got outside, he leaned on the car, thinking. How was he going to get himself out of this mess?

AN: Okay, last chapter, I lied. He doesn't meet the *whole* team this chapter. Don't worry, he'll meet Abby next chapter. So, has anyone read The House of Hades? I did! If you did, you should PM me your thoughts! Or review! Wow, I got more reviews this week than any other week! Thanks guys!  
Guest (1): Thanks! And here you go! I tried to make this one longer, just for you!  
Guest (2): Here you go!  
ddjqijxjcqjiissm (guest): Thank you!  
If I haven't PMed you in response to your review, I'm sorry! I'll try to do that today! See you guys next week!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a warning, to those of you who don't like AUs. I'm not sure if this counts as an AU, but a minor character in this story is going to be a character that I created. She is Tony's daughter. So, if you are totally against anything that's not totally canon, I'm sorry! I just go where the story takes me! Now, if you're still reading this, read on!

Percy leaned up against the car, thinking. How was he going to get himself out of this mess?

He pulled Gibbs phone out of his pocket, wondering if he really should call his Mom. Maybe. Just to warn her, in case Gibbs insists on calling her with some questions. He pulled Gibbs cell out of his pocket and dialed the familiar number. He didn't have to wait long before he heard his mother saying "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom." "Percy! Oh, honey, are you okay? Where are you? Have you called Annabeth? She's been worried out of her mind, which is saying something, because she's her mother's daughter." Percy smiled, glad his mother hadn't lost her sense of humor, "Yeah, Mom, I'm okay. I'm in Washington and no, well, yes I have called Annabeth, but it didn't go over all that great," he said.

"And just what are you doing in Washington, young man? I know you're a demigod, but that doesn't give you the right to disappear whenever you want," she tried to sound firm, but she couldn't keep the happiness that he was alright out of her voice.

"I know Mom, and I'm sorry. As for why I'm in Washington, well... something came up..." Percy trailed off. "Like what?" His mother wanted to know. "I'm not sure, exactly. But, right now, I need you to listen carefully. Okay? My father's name is Navel Captain Peter Clark. You two were dating back when I was born and one day, he just left. He never knew about me. Got it?" "Umm, yeah, Percy, but, may I ask why?"

"I kind of told this NCIS agent... pretty much what I just told you. And they found a Navel Captain with that name, dead, in his house. So, just in case they want to call you with a question, which is doughtful, you'd be ready with answers that match up with my story. So...," Percy trailed off. He knew his Mom hated lying, and he was asking her to do just that. "Alright, Perce... I'll do my best." Percy sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Mom," Percy said, "Just one more thing; could you not tell Annabeth where I am? I mean, you can tell her that I called, and that I'm alright, just... not where I am. Please?" He waited, really hoping his mother would say yes. He really didn't want Annabeth to find him; she could jeopardize the whole thing. Or, she could make it better, but Percy didn't want her to die so soon after the war.

"Okay, honey, I can do that," she agreed. "Thanks, Mom. Hey, I gotta go," he added, spotting Tony walking towards him. "Okay. And Percy?" "Yeah?" "Be safe," she said, her voice filled with worry for her son. "Always, Mom," he said, "See you when I get back!" "See ya!" And they both hung up.

"Hey, Tony," Percy said, waving at the agent. Tony waved and looked around, like he was looking to see if anyone was hiding anywhere. "Percy. Come on, we need to get going," Tony said, still looking around like he expected someone to jump out and attack them. "Why?" Percy asked, getting into the car and buckling his seat belt.  
"Because, we found something at the crime scene," was Tony's reply. "What'd you find?" "This." Tony handed Percy an evidence bag with a little piece of paper in it. He could just read what was on the paper through the bag. "You're next, Perceus Jackson," it read. The evidence bag fluttered out of his hands and on to the floor of the car.

Percy sat there in shock for most of the car ride. He didn't have to act, either. He had thought his real dad had killed him, which he probably had, but why plant a note on him that someone was coming after Percy? It was like his dad just wanted to make his life as confusing and hard as possible. He'd just gotten out of a war, for the gods sakes!

When they got to NCIS headquarters, Percy still hadn't said much. He'd picked the evidence bag up off the floor of the car, and handed it back to Tony. It had occurred to Percy that it might be a god after him, but that didn't make sense. He didn't think he'd pissed anyone off lately, other than Annabeth. And Annabeth wouldn't send someone after him. She'd probably kill him herself.

As Tony led him into the building, he didn't pay much attention. Tony got him his visitors badge and took him up into what he called the bullpen. When he got to his desk, he put his gun away, then turned and led Percy to the elevator. "Where are we going?" Percy asked. "To see Abby, so we can give her that note," Tony replied.

Once they were in the elevator and the doors had closed, Tony hit the emergency stop button. In the blue light, he turned on Percy and looked him in the eye. "Why did you tell Ziva that you were my son?" He asked his tone dangerously calm. Percy glanced around him, not liking the fact that he was in a confined place with a man who was very angry with him at the moment. "It was just a joke," Percy said, raising his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by it." "I know," Tony said, turning his head away from Percy, "It's just... I don't have a son, but I do have a daughter. And I haven't told anyone on the team about her, except Gibbs and Abby."

Tony flipped the switch to get the elevator moving again, Percy not really sure what to say. The elevator dinged and the two stepped out and Percy was hit with a wave of loud music, the kind Nico liked to listen to. As they walked into the lab, Percy saw a girl with black pig-tails in her hair, standing at a computer. Tony called to her, "Hey, Abs! Turn the music down, will ya!" She immediately turned down the music and whirled around to face them.

"Hey, Tony! Who's this?" She asked, spotting Percy. "Abs, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is our forensic specialist, Abigail Sciuto," Tony said. A look of confusion passed over Abby's face. "Percy Jackson?" she asked.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week! It was kind of a crazy week and this chapter was giving me a hard time! I'm kinda short on time so if I haven't replied to your review, I'm sorry! I'll do it soon! See ya next week!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry I didn't update on Friday! At least I'm updating now, right? I'm really sorry! Oh and just so you guys know, if it's in _italics,_ it means it's a flash back, okay? Okay. On with the story!  
Oh, wait! I haven't done this in a while! Disclaimer: I own nothing! All credit for any Percy Jackson or NCIS characters go to the respective owners! Not me!

A look of confusion passed over Abby's face. "Percy Jackson?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Percy answered warily. "I've heard about you!" she exclaimed. "You have?" Percy and Tony said in unison. Abby's eyes flicked to Tony and back to Percy. She seemed to have forgotten that Tony was in the room. "Umm, yeah," she said, seemingly at a loss for how to explain to Tony. "Aren't you that kid that they had that nationwide man-hunt for a few years ago?" She asked.

"Oh, that," Percy said, seeing the lie for what it was and wondering about the story behind it, "Yeah, that was me. My mom disappeared for a while, and the cops thought I'd had something to do with it, or something. My step-father at the time wasn't much help in clearing my name. He probably wanted to keep them from investigating him." After seeing the look on Tony's face, he added, "Don't worry, they dropped the charges when she showed up again."

"That wasn't... Never mind," Tony said, still looking a little confused, "Abbs, you think you can get anything off this?" He handed her the note. Abby gave him a look, "What do you think? Of course I can!" She took the note and read it. Her cheerful smile vanished. "Oh," she said her hand going up to her mouth.

Then she did the last thing Percy expected. She gave him a big hug. "You poor baby!" She exclaimed, still hugging him, "It must be terrible to know... You poor thing!" Percy squirmed, and she let go of him almost as quickly as she had hugged him. Tony looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Come on," Tony said, nodding back at the door way, "We should get up there so when Gibbs gets here he thinks I did some work while he was gone." "Can Percy stay down here with me?" Abby asked, excitedly. Judging from Tony's reaction, or lack thereof, this wasn't unusual. "Sure, if he wants to," he turned to Percy, silently asking if he wanted to get as far away from the Goth as possible, or stay down in the lab with her. Percy shrugged, "I can stay down here." "Great," Tony nodded, heading towards the door.

"Don't break him, Abby! Gibbs will probably want him in one piece when he gets back!" Tony called over his shoulder. Percy edged away from her. "Don't worry, he's just being Tony," she said, laughing, "I won't hurt you." Percy nodded, trying to relax, but still keeping one hand near his pocket, where he kept Riptide. Abby noticed.

She walked over to the door and checked to see if anyone was coming. Seeing no one, she shut the door and it looked to Percy like she locked it. She turned to him. "So, Percy. Are you the little son of Poseidon I've been hearing so much about?"

When in doubt, play dumb.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, half expecting her to turn into some kind of monster, which was completely possible with his luck. He didn't know what he'd done to offend Tyche so much, but she must hate him. "You are Percy Jackson, right?" Abby checked, "Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, all that jazz?" Percy's hand was in his pocket now, gripping Riptide. "Who are you?" He asked, trying his best to see through the Mist like Annabeth had taught him to. She smiled, "Abigail Sciuto, daughter of the Night. Capital 'N' Night."

"You're a demigod." It wasn't a question, more of a fact. "Good job!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands sarcastically. "A daughter of..." Percy tried desperately to remember the name of the God/dess of night, trying to think of all the names Annabeth had drilled into his head.

_"Come on Seaweed Brain, you need to know these things!" Annabeth exclaimed, exasperated. "Why do I need to know the names of every god or goddess that ever lived?" Percy asked, moving his hand to shut the book in front of him. She put her hand on his, stopping him. She gave him a look that said 'You're going to learn this and you're going to like it.' He sighed and looked back at the book.___

_"Fine, who were we talking about?" Annabeth smiled. "Hemera. And she is...?" "The Goddess of day, right?" "Good job! Alright, and who is her brother?" "Umm, the God of night?" Percy shrugged. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "The name, Percy." Percy bit his lip. "Umm, his name wouldn't happen to be Night, would it?" She sighed. "What's their mother's name?" "Twilight?" He guessed.___

_She laughed, and said, "Nice try, Seaweed Brain. But, no. Her name is not Twilight. It's Nyx. And she gave the same name to her son. He's pretty much a male copy of herself." "Wow, I'm not sure I'd want to have a girl copy of myself running around. I mean same name and all..." he trailed off and Annabeth laughed again. He smiled. Man, did he love that laugh._

"A daughter of Nyx!" He looked at her for confirmation, "Right?" "Good job," Abby said, nodding, "My mother is Nyx." They heard a pounding at the door and they both jumped. "Abby!" It was McGee. "Abby, Gibbs wants to talk to Percy; will you please unlock the door?" "Okay, just one second McGee!" Abby called back to him, moving to unlock the door. Once she'd opened the door, McGee walked in.

"What were you doing, Abby? And why was the door locked?" "Oh, umm, I just wanted to talk to Percy for a second." McGee sighed and turned to Percy, "Why don't you go wait by the elevator, Percy. I've just got to put this somewhere and then I'll be there in a second." So, Percy went out and stood, not by the elevator, but by the door, just out of sight.

"Give the kid a break, Abby, he just found out that the dad he never knew was murdered and that he could be next," Percy heard McGee say. "Yeah, I know," Abby said. "I'm sorry." "It's fine. Now, you have fun with all this stuff." "You know I will, Timmy! See ya!" "I'll see you later, Abby."

Percy ran to stand by the elevator instead of the door he was eavesdropping from. "Come on," McGee said as the elevator arrived, "We'd better get upstairs before Gibbs starts wondering."

AN2: Don't forget to review! Or favorite! Or follow! Or all three! Or just two! It's really your choice! Now, have a good rest of the week! Hope you all survive it! Just a warning, I might not update on Friday, because I updated today, but I'll try my best to get another chapter up!


End file.
